It is known from the state of the art to enable a direct wireless transfer of data between two electronic devices, e.g. for exchanging business cards between two mobile phones. The transmission channel can be realized for instance by Bluetooth™ (BT), by means of infrared (IR) ports or by means of a Wireless Local Access Network (WLAN).
An example of the employment of a local wireless link between two electronic devices is described in document WO 00/28403 A1. This document proposes the transmission not of data but of control information between a portable controller and devices, similarly as in a traditional remote control of devices.
Initiation protocols for data transfers between wireless terminals are described for instance in documents EP1 220 501 A2 and WO 01/45319 A1.
It is a disadvantage of the known solutions that the activation and initiation of a direct wireless data transfer between two electronic devices is often considered to be complicated or annoying.